Holly gets married
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Holly gets married but not to Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

How did she do it? Why was she the only one that _could _do it? When did she do it? How, why, and when did Captain Holly Short make Artemis Fowl II fall in love with her? She led him on, making him love her. He fell for her-h_ard. _Then this. He didn't want to believe what was in his hands. He couldn't. But he knew he had two. It was a letter from Holly. He had been so excited to read it. But when he did, he wished he hadn't. The letter said:

**You Are Cordially Invited To Join Mr. Trouble Kelp and Mrs. Holly Short As They Join Hands In Marrige.**

**Where: Police Plaza**

**When: October 17**

**Please RSVP As Soon As Possible By Contacting Trouble or Holly**

**Trouble: Holly:**

**884-723-6601 884-234-6419**

**t.k holly.S **

**This Is A Formal Event. There Is A Dress Code:**

**Men-Ties and Dress Shoes**

**Women-Dresses**

As if Artemis hadn't memorized her email and phone number. Artemis felt like crying-something he didn't do often. He sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed Holly's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Holly. It's Artemis," he mumbled. Holly somehow managed to hear it.

"Hi, Artemis! I haven't heard from you in a while." She was acting like nothing had happened. Like she never kissed him. Like they were just old friends talking again. They were-or used to be-much more than friends.

"Yeah,"he said, more clearly this time.

"Did you get the letter?" she asked._ How could she be so nonchalant? She's basically asking me to come and watch her kiss another guy! _He nodded_._Then he remembered Holly couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"Great! So are you coming or not?"she asked._ No!_

_"_Yes."

"Okay. Thanks! I'll add you to the list."

"Thanks," he said.

"Bye!"

"Bye." Artemis sighed. _She totally forgot about me. I don't even matter to her anymore. I'm just another guy._ Then, for the first time since his mother died, Artemis felt a tear roll down his cheek. He sat on the bed, not doing anything. He must have fallen asleep sometime because when he woke up, it was 3:47 a.m and someone was knocking on his window. He walked over and opened it, expecting Myles or Beckett playing another cruel joke, but when he saw Holly, he was completly surprised.

"Holly?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Artemis. I'm sorry. I don't want to marry Trouble. He forced me to, threatened to kick me off the force if I didn't. I don't even like him! I love you, Artemis. I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years, Trouble wouldn't let me out of his sight! Please, help me Artemis!" she said. Holly was crying. Artemis walked over and hugged her.

"It's ok, Holly. Just stay here. Don't ever go back. You can live with me forever," he said. She kept crying.

"Trouble's going to find out," she said between sobs. Artemis hugged her tightly.

"I'll deal with him. Just don't worry."

"I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too." Just then, Artemis woke up with a start. He looked around. It was 3:56. Had Holly been here? Or was it just another dream? Artemis sighed and went to go change into his pajamas._ I guess I'll never know._


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Artemis was sitting in the front row in Police Plaza. Trouble stood at the front smiling like crazy in a black tux. It was Otober 17, the day Holly was getting married.

Everyone turned to look as Holly made her way up the aisle. _She looks beautiful_ thought Artemis. She did, in fact, look beautiful. Her auburn hair had extensions and was curled up in a fancy braided bun. Her dress was long and white. It went down to the ground and swayed alongside her. The dress had a wavy pattern that started from the ground and made it's way up to the top of her chest, where the dress stopped. Over there, was a long line of diamonds. She was carrying a boquet of red roses. Imported straight from U.S.A the day before. Everything about her was perfect, except for her face. Her face was beautifully filled with makeup, but she wasn't smiling. Well, she was smiling, but Artemis could tell it was fake. She didn't want to do this. And in her eyes, beneath all the fake layers of happness and joy, Artemis saw regret, hate, and misery. The same look that was in her eyes in his dream a week ago. When she looked up, she didn't look at Foaly, Mulch, Vinaya, or even Root-who had been like a father to her all these years. She looked straight at Artemis. He looked right back at her. Her eyes lingered on his face for a while, before returning to look at he ground.

When she reached the front, Trouble took her hand and held it so the engagement ring on her finger caught the fake sunlight and shined right in front of Artemis's feet. Then, the Justice of the Peace started his lecture. "Good afternoon. We have come hear today to join two dear friends as they-" Artemis tuned him out for a while until he got to a certain part Artmeis had been waiting for. "If anybody has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace." Artemis resisted the urge to raise his hand.

"I object." Everyone-including Artemis-gasped when they realized it was Holly who had objected. Artemis looked at her.

"Holly, what happened?" asked Trouble.

"I-I can't marry you, Trouble." The fake smile on her face had disappeared and her eyes showed pain and determination.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. I love somebody else," she said. Then, she turned and ran out of there. Everyone just stood there in silence. Until Vinaya caught Mulch trying to pickpocket an elf in front. Then, all heck broke loose. First, the elf in that was almost pickpocketed turned around and started yelling at Mulch. Who then yelled back. Then Root started yelling as well. Other people were confused so just started screaming for the heck of it. Vinaya started sobbing.

"My decorations! My food! All that hard work! All down the drain!" Foaly tried to calm her down. Trouble stood at the front, not sure what to do. Artemis, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. He ran after Holly, knowing exactly where she would be.

When Artemis got to the balcony outside Holly's office, she saw her sitting on the bench crying. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, undone her hair, and taken all the make up off. To Artemis, she looked better that way. He walked up behind her. "Holly, are you ok?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"You used to bring me here all the time. You said it was your favorite place." He sat down next to her. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"You don't know what Trouble did to me. He-"

"Threatened to kick you off the force if you didn't marry him," said Artemis. "I know."

"How?" she asked.

"A little elf came to me at night and told me." Holly smiled.

"Who is the other guy you like?" asked Artemis.

"He doesn't like me back," she said sadly.

"Really? How about you describe him to me? And then, I'll tell you what I think."

"Okay. He has pale skin. Dark black hair. He's really smart. He loves gold. He kidnapped me once. And, he has one brown eye and one blue eye," she said. Artemis smiled at her.

"He loves you," he said. Holly smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"He always has and always will." Artemis leaned down and kissed her. They didn't notice Trouble walk up to them. When he realized they couldn't see him, he left.


End file.
